


Building Bridges

by acclaimedwriter, Fairheads



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acclaimedwriter/pseuds/acclaimedwriter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairheads/pseuds/Fairheads
Summary: Following Duffy's betrayal with Bill, Charlie needs to work out if he wants to fight for his marriage. Is Charlie really prepared to give up on thirty years of friendship and love for a mistake? | two parts, slightly AU as doesn't include dementia storyline
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Duffy sighed; she knew Charlie was avoiding her ever since their little talk earlier. All she had wanted was the chance to explain, there was always more to a story than there appeared to be. Duffy knew he would be hiding away in his office, it’s usually what he did when he didn’t want to face something. 

If that’s how it was going to be, so be it! She’d just have to go to him instead. Knocking once on the door to his office, she didn’t bother to wait for him to tell her to come in and entered the room. Closing the door behind her, Charlie briefly looked up and met her eye before looking back at his paperwork. 

“Please Charlie, I need to explain!” 

Charlie didn’t even look up; he couldn’t bear to make eye contact with her. It hurt too much.

She stepped closer to the desk, “Charlie, please?” 

Despite everything, he couldn’t ignore her voice pleading with him. He looked up at her, his face expressionless.

“I want the chance to explain. It’s not how Bill said it was.”

“How exactly was it then Duffy?” His voice was angry, he couldn’t understand.

Duffy flinched inwards at the obvious anger in his voice. “We’ve been having problems for a while.”

“And your way of dealing with them is by sleeping with your old friend!?” He stated in disbelief.

“That wasn’t my intention.”

“So ‘it just happened’, ‘one thing led to another?’ You know what Duffy...? For the last six hours, I’ve had to nurse that man. I’ve provided comfort, given him a chest drain, tried to help with his daughter. And the whole time my mind has been running through you and him together... was he gentle with you? Did he make you come? Did he hold your hand, like I do? Did you enjoy it? The whole... fucking... time!” Charlie’s face was red, and his eyes glistened.

Duffy closed her eyes tightly as she listened to Charlie. It was clear to see and hear, just how upset and distraught he was. “I.....” she didn’t know how to answer.

“You...? Come on, I’m dying to hear this!” He replied viciously.

“It was nice to be appreciated by someone for once!” She snapped back, the emotions she’d been holding back erupting to the surface.

Her words hit him hard, probably due to their truth. He was silent, as he tried to compose himself.

“I never wanted to hurt you, Charlie.” She said quietly as she stepped towards the desk once more, closing the physical gap between them.

“Then... why?” His voice shook as he spoke.

“He wanted to spend time with me, he was there, and it happened. I didn’t plan for it to happen; I didn’t plan to cheat on you. You have to believe me!”

Charlie pushed his forehead with his fingers and then rubbed his neck; he was clearly very stressed. Seeing how stressed Charlie looked, Duffy relented from the emotional attack. 

“I don’t want us to argue,” she admitted, “I want us to talk, like adults.”

Just at that moment, David knocked and opened the door. He had clocked something was going on between the two, but he hadn’t anticipated them both looking so stressed when he entered the room. 

“Sorry, we need you Duffy...”

Duffy sighed and nodded, “two minutes David, thank you.” She forced a smile and watched as David left the office. Turning back to a Charlie, she sighed; “please give me a chance to explain properly?”

Charlie ran his fingers over his head, and then rested it on his hands. He didn’t want to listen; it was too hard. After a minute or two, he looked up at her and nodded with tears in his eyes. 

“But please, not here.”

When Charlie rested his head onto his hands onto his desk, Duffy wanted nothing more than to touch him. As he looked up, Duffy’s heart broke at the tears in his eyes, the tears she’d caused. She swallowed down the lump in her throat and whispered;

“Can we talk at home? Or the pub?”

“Home.” He didn’t want the problems in their marriage to be a spectator sport. 

Bursting in again, David ignored the moment that was happening between the two of them. 

“Duffy, I’m sorry, Ethan needs you now.”

“Thank you.” She smiled sadly, closing her eyes to try and control a tear that was about to roll down her cheek. 

“Coming now David.” She wiped away the tear and put on her professional face, following David to where she was needed.

He couldn’t bear to look up as she left the room, but when she had gone, he began to sob, covering his mouth with his hand.

He tried to concentrate on the files in front of him, but it was near on impossible. 

Half an hour later, there was another knock at his door.

“What is it?” He called, a slight agitation in his voice.

“Ethan was wondering if you could come and help? We’re in resus, RTA, need all hands-on deck.” David panted quickly.

“Of course,” he pushed himself up from his chair. Working on the RTA would probably give him a good distraction.

He hadn’t anticipated on Duffy being on this case too, when he walked into the room, she held out an apron for him and gloves. He smiled gratefully as he took the apron and gloves. On one hand he wasn’t sure he could cope working with Duffy when things were so strained between them but on the other, he knew just how much of a wonderful nurse she was. She was one of the best nurses he’d ever worked alongside, that didn’t change.

It was a difficult case, a pregnant woman, and her partner. 

Charlie watched as Duffy leant against the counter in resus. It had been a traumatic couple of hours, and she looked exhausted. Ethan had gone and Charlie was tidying up. She moved over to Charlie and began to help him tidy up, nothing exchanged between them for a while.

“You okay?” He asked finally, aware of how stressful the situation had been for her.

She nodded, “thank you for being here. I couldn’t have done it without you.”

He shrugged, unaware of anything particular he had done. “You were great.”

She blushed at his comment before she leant back against the counter and stifled a yawn. “I would have fallen apart!”

“We’re a good team, we always have been.” He added softly.

She nodded and closed her eyes for a moment. “I’m sorry for everything, Charlie.” She whispered beside him, her hand desperate to reach out and touch him. 

He flinched at her words and he turned away as she went to touch him. Duffy sighed, her heart breaking at the fact he didn’t want her to touch him. “I’ll... I’ll be back in a minute.” She told him before she dashed out of resus and towards the bathroom. 

Charlie felt numb, he was hurting but he didn’t want to hurt her. He rubbed his neck; it was all such a mess. Duffy reached the bathroom and locked herself in one of the stalls. She sat down on the toilet and began to cry. The emotions she’d desperately tried to hold in from this shift were all flowing to the surface.

At the end of their shift, Charlie tried to find her to see if she wanted a lift home. Duffy was in the staff room, resting her head against her locker. She had her coat on, her handbag with her but she’d made no effort to actually move.

He pushed the door open; he had finally located her. It felt like he had interrupted something, even though she was his wife. “I... just... did you want a lift home?” He asked her.

She jumped, letting out a little shriek. She didn’t expect anyone to still be here, she thought everyone had gone home and it was only the night staff left. “I.... please, if you can tolerate me in the same car as you?” 

“Duffy...” He sighed, he still loved her, whatever they were up against. “Come on, let’s go home.” He pulled on his coat and took his car keys out, waiting for her to turn around.

“I’d like that.” She turned around and followed him out of the hospital and to the car.

The journey home was silent. Charlie took the same route he always did, but this time everything felt different. He glanced over at Duffy. She happened to glance at him at the same time and when their eyes met, she smiled shyly and looked away. There was still so much between them. 

Pulling up outside their house, Charlie sighed. He made no attempt to leave the car, he didn’t want to go inside- everything had changed, and he wasn’t ready. Duffy put her hand on Charlie’s knee. 

“I don’t want to give up on us.”

He flinched again at her touch, causing her to move her hand as if his skin was too hot. He hadn’t meant for that to happen, he looked over at her. 

“Duffy, I don’t want that either! I never wanted that!”

She nodded, “I made a stupid mistake because I was lonely. As soon as it happened, I regretted it. I regretted ruining everything we have together.”

“Why didn’t you come to me?” He asked, his voice faltering.

“I tried but you were so busy with work.” She began to play with her hands, “I hated the fact that another one of my husband’s preferred to work than spend time with me.”

He rubbed his eyes, there was some element of truth in what she was saying, but he still hated to hear it. “Let’s go inside.” he suggested, it was getting cold in the car, now the ignition was off.

Duffy nodded and undid her seatbelt, getting out of the car. He unlocked the door, placing the keys in the bowl on the table. She followed him in, he glanced over at her, she was clinging onto her bag and she looked terrified. 

“This is your house too.” He told her gently, “do you want a cup of tea or something stronger?”

She shrugged, “Whatever you’re having?” She replied nervously. 

“Whiskey?” He responded, almost raising a smile.

“Are you trying to get me drunk?” She asked, the faintest hint of a smile on her lips.

He smiled faintly. “I’m not. I just need one... or ten.” Despite the circumstance, his humour was still underneath, and he could still make her smile.

Her smile widened, “I’ve heard that one before Charlie Fairhead and I still ended up drunk!”

How was it that he was supposed to hate her, but her smile and the way she said his name, made his heart sing? “Point taken. I can get you a white wine if you’d prefer?”

She considered the choice as she put down her bag and removed her coat, “do we have any in?” She asked, her back slightly to him as she reached up to hang her coat on the peg.

“I bought some for you yesterday...” The fact that he had done something thoughtful for her, didn’t go unnoticed. “But I can get you something different, if you’d prefer?”

“No, I’ll have a glass of white thank you.” 

Charlie went to their fridge and retrieved the unopened wine. After pouring it, he passed it to her and headed to the lounge, where he fixed himself a very large whiskey.

“Thank you.” 

She took the glass and sat down in the living room. Things still felt very awkward and strained between them despite their attempts. She sipped at her wine quietly, watching Charlie as he knocked back one glass of whiskey and poured himself a second.

Charlie had enough Dutch courage to ask the question that had been torturing him.

“Can you just tell me, I want to know what it was like...with him.”

Duffy heard his question and allowed it to linger for a moment. Taking a larger sip of wine, she swallowed the contents and answered, “he wasn’t you.”

“What does that mean?” Charlie fired back.

“He didn’t make me feel the way you do. He didn’t make me feel safe, secure or loved.”

He downed some more whiskey, bracing himself. “And did you enjoy it? Did he make you come?”

She glanced at him, “no he didn’t make me come and no, I didn’t enjoy it either. He fucked me because I was something to fuck.”

Charlie looked down, “did he hurt you?”

“A little but I deserved it for hurting you.”

Charlie shook his head repeatedly, his eyes shut at this revelation, “No Duffy, you don’t deserve that.”

“Didn’t I?”

“No! You know how I feel about that. Were you scared?” He looked up at her, his face full of genuine concern.

She shook her head, “I wasn’t scared but I wasn’t exactly thrilled about the idea of cheating on you.”

“Why did you do it then? I don’t understand!” 

“It was nice to have someone who wanted to be around me! Someone who appreciated me! I never planned to jump into bed with him, that bit just happened.”

“Just happened!?” Charlie raised his voice.

“I was drunk. No excuse I know. I had every intention of coming back to you.”

Charlie looked down at his whiskey, he swirled it around in his glass. 

“I’ve been drunk, and I’ve never slept with someone else.”

She glanced at him again and sighed, “I never wanted to hurt you.”

“You didn’t just hurt me Duffy, you ripped my fucking heart out and stamped on it.”

“I’m sorry!”

“Easy to say that after you’ve been found out!” He snarled, downing another glass. He seemed to be on a path of destruction.

“I was going to tell you!”

“When? After you’d fucked him a few more times!?”

“It was once! It was only ever once!” She answered back angrily.

Charlie was sat on the chair, Duffy on the sofa. He stared out of the window, at the streetlights and the world outside, as his world inside was imploding. A silence descended onto the room as both adults were lost in their own thoughts. 

Charlie sighed, “You wanted to explain... and all I’m doing is shouting. How about I’m quiet and you talk?”

Duffy sighed and nodded, “I’ve been having a few problems lately.” 

He looked over at her, concerned, he could tell she was struggling. She looked up and caught his eye. 

“I’ve been having panic attacks...”

Charlie watched as she fiddled with her hands nervously, she exhaled sharply, trying to keep herself calm. He took everything not to go and hold her.

“It’s been happening for a while, but I didn’t know how to tell you.”

Her hands were shaking, and she was actively trying to keep control of her breathing. Charlie couldn’t watch her like that anymore, so he moved to sit next to her on the sofa. His head was swarming with responses to what she was telling him, but he had promised to let her speak, so he did. She moved closer to him and close the gap between them. 

“I didn’t want to let you down.”

He shook his head, tears springing once again to his eyes, she could never let him down!

“I’m sorry.” She mumbled.

Duffy continued to wring her hands. Charlie realised that there was so much more to this, than her just feeling guilty. He tentatively reached for her hands. She let him take her hands into his, she craved and needed his touch right now. 

“Things haven’t been normal for a few weeks, I’ve been different. You’ve probably noticed...”

He nodded, “Panic attacks?” he repeated softly, rubbing his thumb over her hand.

“That’s what the doctor said, she’s given me tablets.”

This was all news to Charlie, he couldn’t believe it. “Anxiety meds?”

She nodded, tears running down her cheeks.

He tenderly moved a tendril of her hair away from her face. “Did something trigger this?” He asked her softly.

Briefly, a panicked look appeared in her eye. She shook her head frantically, “what? No...!”

“Where? How many times?” He was trying to get his head around her panic attacks.

“They happen randomly, out the blue. I’ve been having nightmares too, hence why I haven’t really been sleeping.”

“I haven’t been there for you... when you needed me.” Charlie thought out loud, the enormity of it hitting him.

“No but you’re not entirely to blame, Charlie.” She moved one of her hands from his and placed it against her cheek.

He turned his face towards her hand, finally accepting her touch. “What else? Tell me everything.”

She ran her fingertips against his cheek before placing a finger against his lips. “Ssh.”

His eyes met hers, questioning. His heart raced. She held his gaze before she gently captured his lips with hers.

She pulled back and sighed. “I shouldn’t have kissed you. Me being here isn’t a good idea.” She whispered before she stood up.

He stood up too, “Duffy... wait!” he reached for her hand. She stopped in her tracks and turned back towards him. 

He pulled her back, they were standing so close, yet not quite touching. “Please don’t go!” His eyes glistened with unshed tears. 

“Tell me what I need to do to make us get through this?” She whispered as she closed the gap between them.

“Stay...” he whispered, cupping her cheek, his lips meeting hers again. Duffy’s eyes closed as she felt his lips against hers. She pulled him closer towards him. His fingertips brushed her neck as they lips pressed against each other. 

“I love you...” he whispered against her mouth.

“I love you too, so much!”

“And I don’t know how to fix this, but I want to try...” his forehead was resting against hers, their hands joined together between their chests. 

“We can try?” She smiled sadly.

He nodded, “where do we start?”

“Would I be overstepping the mark if I asked for a cuddle?”

“Here?” 

She nodded shyly as Charlie sat down on the sofa and patted the spot next to him. She sat down beside him and snuggled into him; it had been a long time since they’d last cuddled. Duffy’s head rested on his chest, listening to the sound of his heartbeat. It was always soothing to her. He stroked her hair with his fingertips. 

“I’m sorry you have been struggling and I wasn’t there.”

“I didn’t let you be here because I was scared of letting you down.” 

Her eyes fluttered close as his fingers played with her hair, his fingertips running through her hair.

“Why would you be letting me down love?”

“You rely on me.”

Charlie sighed. “It doesn’t mean you have to be strong all the time, no one is invincible.”

“Charlie?”

He looked up at her expectantly.

“I love you. Please don’t ever forget that?”

“Even if I wasn’t there for you, when you were scared?”

She nodded, “more than ever. I’m just sorry I destroyed you and what we have.”

He ran his hands along the arm that was wrapped around his tummy. “Did you have any panic attacks at work or just at home?”

“I had some at work, that’s where it started.”

“You should have come to me, I could have helped.”

“I couldn’t. I didn’t know how to tell you I was struggling.” 

“Oh love.” He held her tight. “And I’ve been so caught up in work to give you any time.”

Duffy silently bit her lower lip for a while. “Did it never occur to you that I started acting differently after what happened to Alicia?”

Duffy swallowed and nodded. She was suddenly feeling very warm and very sick!

“I thought it would be difficult for you, a reminder, but you seemed okay... “ He watched as she sat up away from him, exhaling sharply.

She pushed herself up from the sofa and stumbled from the living room. She dashed upstairs to the bathroom and threw up. Charlie rubbed his head, fuck this was such a mess. How could he not have realised she was struggling so much. He was supposed to know her better than anyone in the world, how could he have got it so wrong? 

She rested her head against the toilet seat, tears streaming down her cheeks. He gave her a few minutes, before he went to get her a glass of water from the kitchen, and climbed the stairs slowly, one at a time. When he reached the landing, the bathroom door was locked. 

“Duffy...?”

He could hear her cries through the door, and he knocked tentatively on the door. 

“Sweetheart?”

She flushed the toilet, her whole body shaking uncontrollably as she tried hard to forget the memories that were plaguing her mind. 

“Just a minute, Charlie.” 

Charlie stood awkwardly outside the bathroom door, the glass of water still in his hand. She clung onto the sink with both hands, trying to catch her breath. Looking into the mirror, she caught sight of herself, her mascara had run, and her hair was matted with sweat. She tried to fix it, but the tears kept coming.

He knocked on the door once again. 

“Are you sure you’re ok?”

“I... “ she tried to reply, she was trying to fix her appearance, but her breathing was getting harder to control. Not now, she thought. Please not now.

“Let me in, sweetheart, please?”

She didn’t want him to see her like this, she looked a mess, and she was hurtling towards another panic attack. Although no words were exchanged, Charlie sensed she was holding back something. He moved closer to the door and tried the door handle. 

“Whatever it is, you can trust me and tell me. I’m here for you now.”

Tears rolled down her cheeks, as she unlocked the door. Her breathing was sharp and quick, and she held onto the sink again, trying desperately to calm herself down. Hearing the door unlock, Charlie gently opened the door and stepped into the room. Seeing Duffy by the sink, his heart sank, and he moved over to her. Placing the glass of water on the side of the sink, he gently massaged her lower back. 

“It’s ok. You’re safe here, nobody’s going to hurt you.” 

She looked over at him, her eyes wide and panicked. She couldn’t speak but reached for his hand. He held her hand and spoke gently to her. 

“Nice, deep breaths for me. In and out. That’s it, good girl. It’s ok, I’m here. Deep breaths, nice and slow.”

“I... c.. can’t” she gasped, still panicking. She shut her eyes, her hand holding his so tightly. She tried hard to listen to his voice and ground herself. He continued to talk to her, reminding her to control her breathing, that she was safe, and nobody would hurt her. It took him a while, but he was eventually able to help Duffy ground herself.

After a while, she opened her eyes, she was terrified of looking at him. Embarrassed by what he’d just seen. Duffy’s hands trembled as she turned on the cold tap and splashed her face with water. Reaching for the towel, she patted her face dry before she finally looked Charlie in the eye. She was scared of what she’d find in his eyes but found herself staring into those baby blue eyes, love and concern twinkling in them. 

Charlie tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek, “how are you feeling now?” He asked softly.

“Tired. I didn’t want you to see me like that...” she added, embarrassed.

“I’m your husband but most of all, I’m your best friend.” He smiled, “shall we go to bed?”

She nodded, “I just need to brush my teeth.”

“Shall I meet you in the bedroom?”

“I won’t be long.” She replied.

Charlie kissed her cheek before leaving the bathroom. He went along the hall into their marital bedroom and began to get ready for bed. It wasn’t long before Duffy followed, after making herself feel more presentable. She walked into their bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. 

“If you want me to sleep in the spare room, I can.” 

By now Charlie was already in bed, he reached over and placed his hand on top of Duffy’s. “if you sleep in the spare room, I’ll get cold.” He told her with a small pout. 

She smiled at him weakly, removing her clothes and putting on her pyjamas. Climbing into bed next to him, she lay on her back facing the ceiling. He moved closer to her and wrapped his arm around her stomach. 

She sighed softly, placing her hand on his arm. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too.”

“I know it’s going to take time for you to trust me again.”

“We’ll work on it together?” He kissed the side of her head.

She nodded, “I think I’ve got a bit of a fight on my hands...”

“You have, but you’re not fighting alone.”

“You’re not leaving me?” She asked, her voice trembling.

“No, why would I do that?”

“Because I slept with someone else... it didn’t mean anything Charlie, I promise you!” She garbled.

“It’s going to be a challenge, to get through this together. I’m not ready to throw away what we’ve got, Duffy. No matter how much it hurts.”

“Thank you!” She cried.

“You don’t have to thank me, sweetheart.”

She nodded, linking her fingers with his.

“Is there anything else you want to talk about?”

“I’m too tired Charlie...” she whispered, her eyes shutting.

“Go to sleep sweetheart. We’ll talk in the morning, if need be.”

She clung onto his arm, falling asleep quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks had passed, Charlie and Duffy had been working hard on their relationship. Duffy had been more honest about her struggles, and Charlie had provided her with the support she needed. It was taking Duffy a little longer to build up Charlie’s trust and they were yet to be intimate with each other.  
  
Tonight however, he’d wanted them to be intimate and had gone all out to impress her. They had a table booked at her favourite restaurant for 7pm but he’d yet told her of their evening plans.  
  
“Hello! I’m home!” Duffy called as she arrived home from her shift, shutting the door behind her. She dumped her bag and coat in the hall and checked through a pile of letters on the side.  
  
“In the kitchen, sweetheart.” He called back.  
  
Duffy put the letters down and walked through to the kitchen. Charlie was stood with his back to her washing up, his sleeves rolled up. She went and stood behind him, kissing his neck and wrapping her arms around his waist.  
  
“Hello”  
  
He shivered slightly as she kissed his neck. Feeling her arms wrap around his waist, he smiled and replied; “you had a good day, beautiful?”  
  
“Tough shift.” She sighed. “You smell nice.” She whispered, her nose and lips pressed into his neck.  
  
“Want to talk about it?” He smiled, “I’ve booked us a table at your favourite restaurant for tonight, I hope you don’t mind.”   
  
She moved her head away slightly, “you did?” She said excitedly, her eyes sparkling.  
  
“Uh huh. I thought it would be nice for us to have a date night.” He turned around, leaning against the sink.  
  
She suddenly felt shy, she tried to tuck her stray hairs away from her face.  
  
He placed his soppy wet hands on her cheeks and kissed her tenderly.  
  
“You’re all wet!” She giggled, kissing him back. “I better go get ready... I look a mess.” She worried.  
  
“You look beautiful.” He told her gently before kissing her again.  
  
“Charlie Fairhead, I think you need your eyes testing!” She laughed. “How long have I got?”  
  
He pouted, “I don’t! Table is booked for 7:30pm.”  
  
“Okay, I better get moving, I need a shower!” She turned to leave.   
  
“Would you like company in the shower?” He asked her. Duffy turned back, her eyes wide, she was surprised by his question. It was the first suggestion that he’d wanted anything sexual in weeks. Charlie met her eye, that cheeky glint in his eye.  
  
“Unless you want to be alone?”  
  
Her heart raced, “oh you don’t want to see tired, old me in the shower!”  
  
“Less of the old!”  
  
He stepped closer to her and placed his hands on her hips, “it’s true though!” She whispered softly.   
  
“No it’s not.”  
  
She was captivated by his blue eyes, which held a look she hadn’t witnessed in a long time. He captured his lips with hers and she deepened the kiss, his hands running up and down his back.   
  
“I really need to get ready....” she whispered softly against his mouth but made no attempt to move away.   
  
“I know.” He smiled. She held the top of his arms and rubbed her nose against his.   
  
“Give me ten minutes and I’ll spruce myself up.”   
  
“You’re gorgeous and beautiful the way you are.” He kissed her nose gently and she wrinkled her nose and giggled softly, her cheeks turning pink as she blushed.  
  
“Oh I need to wash away work.”  
  
“Ok, ok. I better let you go, hadn’t I?”   
  
“I promise I won’t be long.” She kissed him one last time before extracting herself from his arms. As she climbed the stairs, she ran her fingertips over her lips; she could feel his lips on hers still. The butterflies in her stomach danced. As soon as she disappeared upstairs, Charlie missed Duffy from his arms.   
  
Duffy wanted to try and look good, so she took her time in the shower. Afterwards, she put on some of her nicer underwear and then deliberated what kind of dress to wear. Choosing a simple, little black dress, she added some jewellery and did her makeup and hair which took her longer than she anticipated. Charlie was in the lounge watching for her, he had butterflies in his stomach, he wanted tonight to be perfect.  
  
Walking down the stairs proved tricky and Duffy was worried about falling and breaking her neck! Luckily without an injuries she made it to the bottom of the stairs.   
  
“Charlie?” She called, an air of nervousness in her voice.   
  
“Yes darling?”  
  
“Will I do?” She asked as she tugged at the bottom of her dress and straightened her hair.   
  
As Charlie moved into the hall, he whistled and replied; “you look bloody gorgeous!”  
  
She smiled nervously as he approached her.   
  
“I didn’t know what to wear.”  
  
“You look fabulous, very elegant!”  
  
Duffy blushed, she wasn’t used to the attention. She held her hand out to him.  
  
“Ready?”  
  
“Ready to go.”   
  
Charlie placed his hand in hers.  
  
“Are we walking?”  
  
“Yes unless you want to get a taxi?”  
  
“No it’s ok, I might be a bit slow in these.” She explained as she pointed down to her shoes.  
  
“It’s ok, I can give you a piggyback home.”  
  
“Not with your back you won’t!” She giggled, looping her arm through his after they’d left the house and they’d locked the door.   
  
“My back is fine!” He protested.  
  
It didn’t take long for them to get the restaurant; it was candlelight and romantic. The doorman took Duffy’s coat and then showed them to their table. Duffy looked over at Charlie excitedly and he smiled brightly, he loved to see the excited look in her eyes.  
  
“Are you ok?”  
  
“It’s so lovely in here.” She commented as she squeezed his upper arm.  
  
“Good I’m glad, I wanted you to feel like a Princess.”   
  
“I do!” She grinned as they sat down at their table. “Thank you.”  
  
“It’s my pleasure to see that twinkle in your eye.” He winked.  
  
She looked over at him, their hands joined over the table. “You seem different tonight, is everything ok?”  
  
Charlie stroked his thumb over the back of her hand, “I’m hoping it’s a good different?”  
  
“No, no it is.” She caught his eye as it moved up from her cleavage, she instantly blushed.  
  
“Sorry I couldn’t resist, you’ve got a beautiful set of breasts.”  
  
The comment caused Duffy to flush bright red and she tried to cover herself up. “Is it too much?”  
  
“No it’s perfect. You look stunning, just enough cleavage to excite me and be classy at the same time!”   
  
“That’s ok then.” She winked, reaching for the menu.   
  
“Duffy?”  
  
She looked up at him, a look of expectancy on her face, “Charlie?”  
  
He smiled warmly, “I just want you to know that I love you.”  
  
“I love you too, you’ve been such a support to me these last few weeks.”  
  
“I’m your husband, it’s my job to support you.”  
  
“I appreciate all your efforts!” Her leg brushed against his accidentally under the table.   
  
“I wanted to show you how much you mean to me. I know I’ve neglected you lately but I promise that from now on, everything’s going to be ok.”  
  
Duffy was surprised to find tears spark in her eyes, “I think you might be right.” She had been trying so hard to regain his trust, but their lack of intimacy had placed heavily on her mind, lately.   
  
“I want to take you home after this and make love to you.”  
  
“You do?” Duffy was genuinely surprised by his admission. He did want to make love to her, after all.   
  
“I’d really like that.” She smiled, intwining her fingers through his.   
  
“I’ve missed it, I’ve missed you.”   
  
She nodded, “me too. I want to be close to you again!”  
  
Charlie moved one of his hands and cupped Duffy’s cheek, “you’re so beautiful!”  
  
“I can’t wait to get home!” She giggled trying to concentrate on her menu.   
  
“Neither can I!” Charlie began to read his own menu, now and again he kept glancing at Duffy, wondering when he got so lucky?  
  
It wasn’t long before they ordered their food and the wine that Charlie had ordered for them was delivered to the table by the waiter.   
  
“Ooh this is nice!” Duffy commented after she’d taken a sip of the wine.  
  
“It isn’t too bad actually, is it?” He replied as he took another sip of the wine. It was fruity and sweet and it reminded Charlie of Duffy.  
  
“It’s delicious.” She turned the bottle around, her eyes widening when she realised it was one of the expensive wines. “Blimey! How much did that set you back?”  
  
“The cost is irrelevant, darling.”  
  
“Are you wining and dining me, Mr Fairhead?” Duffy asked as she giggled.  
  
“You’ve figured out my secret, already?”  
  
“I’m just going to powder my nose.” She joked taking herself to the bathroom. She knew Charlie’s eyes would be fixated on her arse, so she made sure she wriggled it a little more than necessary. He smirked, she was bloody gorgeous, and he couldn’t wait to get his hands on her arse later! On her return, their food had just arrived, it looked delicious and it didn’t take them long to tuck in. Every now and again, he glanced at her as they ate.  
  
“Do you want to try what I’ve got?”  
  
“Sure it all looks lovely.” She put down her own knife and fork and lent over the table. Charlie put a bit of food on his fork and placed the fork to Duffy’s lips. She took the food into her mouth, her lips surrounding the fork slowly. Her eyes locked with his.   
  
“Mmm.”  
  
He held her gaze as his heart fluttered, fucking hell! Wiping her lips with her napkin, she smiled shyly and sat back down. They finished their meal, and the waiter came over to ask about dessert.  
  
“No thank you, I’ve got dessert at home.”  
  
Duffy raised her eyebrows and smirked slightly. Charlie winked at Duffy as he was given the bill. After paying the bill, they left the restaurant, holding hands and began to walk home.   
  
“Did you enjoy yourself?”  
  
“It was perfect Charlie, thank you for taking me about!” She grinned leaning into him.  
  
“I wanted us to have a date night, set the scene and the mood.” One of his hands squeezed her bottom.  
  
“Well you certainly did that!” It felt so good to be desired by him again. “Let’s get home!”  
  
He squeezed her bum again and nodded. It didn’t take them long to arrive home, despite Duffy saying she couldn’t walk fast because of her heels. She was a bundle of excitement and nerves as Charlie unlocked the front door. Charlie found himself also a bundle of nerves as he unlocked the door and stepped inside the house. Duffy noticed that Charlie’s hand shook as he locked the door behind them.  
  
“Charlie?”  
  
“Yes darling?”  
  
“Shall we go upstairs?” She whispered, her hand resting against his shoulder.  
  
“I’d like that.”  
  
She removed her coat and her heels and climbed the stairs, Charlie closely behind her. His eyes stared at her arse as she climbed the stairs, a familiar stirring in his trousers. When they reached their bedroom, Duffy didn’t know what to do. She felt like a teenager again and she giggled nervously.  
  
Charlie held his hand out to her, “come here, sexy?”  
  
She stepped towards him, her heart beating quickly as his hands held her waist. He kissed her tenderly.  
  
“You taste nice.” She kissed him back.   
  
“So do you!” Charlie’s hand moved up her front and towards her breast.   
  
She placed her hand over his, holding it in place. “And you smell divine, what is that?”  
  
She buried her nose into the gap between his shoulder and neck, inhaling deeply.  
  
“Oh just something new,” he smiled, “I’m glad you like the smell, I wasn’t too sure.”  
  
She smiled against his neck, he really had gone all out for her. Her hands roamed over his back and shoulders, god she’d missed his body.  
  
“Have you missed my body as much as I’ve missed yours?” He asked her.  
  
She nodded, her eyes wide as her hands began to unbutton his shirt. She was desperate to be close to him. He grabbed her breasts over her top, enticing a moan from her.   
  
“Charlie...” she whispered his name softly as she turned around, moving her hair out of the way so he could unzip her dress.  
  
Gently he undid her zip, planting kisses against her shoulder and back of her neck. Her dress fell to the floor and she suddenly felt very exposed in her underwear. For Duffy she felt like it was the first time all over again. Charlie moaned softly as he took in her body,   
  
“You’re so gorgeous!”  
  
Turning around, Duffy finished unbuttoning Charlie’s shirt and then whilst kissing him, began to undo his belt and trousers. His trousers dropped to the floor and he pushed her onto the bed, straddling her lap.   
  
“Oh God, I’ve missed you!” She ran her fingers down his chest and along her stomach as they kissed each other.  
  
“I’ve missed you too.” His fingers stroked over the edge of her knickers.   
  
“Oh you have no idea...” she mumbled. It had been so long that Duffy had found herself frequently fantasying about Charlie. Her awful sexual experience with Bill just proved to Duffy how sexually compatible they were. She ran her fingers up Charlie’s thigh, pleased to see the growing bulge in his boxers.   
  
Charlie began to suck on the weak spot that lay on Duffy’s neck. The weak spot he loved sucking on to hear the soft moans that escaped Duffy’s lips. He shifted his hands to undo her bra.  
  
Duffy’s eyes were shut as she relaxed in the pleasurable sensations that Charlie was provoking within her. She moaned softly, “you always know...”  
  
“Where your weak spot is?” He mumbled against her neck.  
  
“Yes, all of them!” She moaned into his ear.  
  
Charlie loved his lips from her neck and down to her shoulder and collarbone. Her breathing began to quicken as she became more turned on, her back arched slightly as she silently begged Charlie to move lower to her breasts.  
  
“Patience darling.” He teased.  
  
“It’s been a long time.” She replied, running her hand over his bottom.  
  
“I know, too long for me as well.” He moved down her body, kissing her breasts.  
  
She couldn’t stop her body moving upwards to meet his mouth. Her hands were tracing patterns over his back as he kissed her again.  
  
Bending down, he took one of her nipples into her mouth and began to suck.   
  
“Ooh!” Charlie was undoubtedly the best person she’d ever slept with! The way his tongue licked and sucked her nipple set her on fire inside.   
  
“You are so good at that!” She gasped, her back arched completely towards him.   
  
He stopped and looked up at her, meeting her gaze.   
  
“Are you okay, darling?” She asked gently, running her hand over his forehead.  
  
“Uh huh, are you?”  
  
“Never better!” She grinned, moving her hand to rub him through his boxers.  
  
He moaned, growing harder under her touch.  
  
“Fucking hell Duffy!”   
  
She gripped him through the material.   
  
“Duffy!”  
  
“What?” She smirked, cheekily.  
  
“Keep doing that and I’m gonna come.”  
  
She grinned, “wouldn’t want that, would we?” She didn’t stop her actions though of stroking him through his boxers.   
  
“No, it’ll be awfully messy inside my boxers.” He told her as he sucked his fingers and tiptoed them up her inner thigh.   
  
“I better take them off then, hasn’t I?” She asked but became distracted by his actions.  
  
“Maybe.”  
  
He inserted his fingers into her, “ooh!” She gasped, her actions completely stalled.  
  
Charlie kissed Duffy’s earlobe and whispered, “you’re so wet!”   
  
“I know,” she replied shyly, “you turn me on so much!”

“I just make you so horny?”

Duffy nodded holding his fingers as they moved in and out of her, worried that he would move away at any point. “You just know.”

His fingers continued to move faster in and out of her.

“Fuck! Charlie!” She breathed, clinging onto his shoulder.

“You’re so sexy! So hot!”

“Charlie, wait! I want to turn you on.” She was worried she wasn’t pleasuring him enough.

“You are turning me on!”

“I… you.” she gasped as his other hand touched her clit, completely distracting her.

“You were saying?”

She looked at him through pleasure filled eyes, “Please!” She begged.

“Please what?” He was such a tease, but he wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold off before exploding in his pants. She did that to him every time, got him rock hard.

“I need you!”

“I want you too!” He pulled his fingers out of her and sucked them clean, staring at her in the entire time. Giggling softly, Duffy pulled him closer to her, kissing him passionately. He moaned into her mouth as their tongues duelled with each other.

She reached down between them, “I need you inside me!”

Pulling back, he removed his boxers and ran his length over her. She nodded repeatedly, her beautiful green eyes pleading with his.

He positioned himself and gently entered her, moaning softly.

Duffy let out a low gasp, she’d forgotten what he felt like.

“Oh God!”

She put a hand against his chest, she needed time to relax around him and get used to his side.

“Just a second.”

“Tell me when you’re ready.”

She kissed him softly, a smile on her lips, “Did I tell you how wonderful you are?”

Things hadn’t been like this with Bill, it wasn’t a good shag. More that she’d felt used and unwanted, it had never been about her pleasure, just his.

“Always baby.”

She kissed him again. “I think I’m ready.”

“Positive?”

She nodded, moving herself slightly. Charlie began to thrust into her, taking Duffy’s breath away. The sensations changing into something much more pleasurable the more he began to thrust.

“Are you ok?”

“I am.” She answered, pulling his lips to hers. He returned the kiss, relieved that she was ok and enjoying this as much as he was.

She held onto him tightly, fuck he felt good!

“You feel so good, Charlie!” She told him through moans as she clenched around him.

“Oh fuck! I love it when you do that!”

She did it again. “You’re so hard!”

“Always!”

Duffy wrapped her arms around Charlie, holding onto him tightly as his thrusts became harder and faster. He moaned into her ear before he left love bites and kisses against her earlobe and neck.

“Charlie!”

“Duffy!”

“Oh yes! Right there! Fuck, don’t stop!” She exclaimed loudly, her nails digging into his back.

He continued to pound her with the same speed and intensity.

“I’m gonna come, Charlie! I’m gonna come!”

“Come for me, Duffy!” He whispered in her ear, wanting to push her over the edge. His words did just that and tipped her over the edge, her legs beginning to shake.

“Oh fuck! Charlie!”

“That’s it baby, let yourself go.” He slowed his movements down as she came. She clung to him, riding wave after wave, her legs still wrapped around his back.

“Charlie!” She whispered, the emotion evident in her voice.

“Fuck Duffy! I love you.” He moaned as he began to thrust a few more times, so close to finishing himself.

She cupped his cheek, “I love you too, so much!” He began to grunt, and Duffy knew he was close, “Come for me, darling.” She told him gently and seconds later, Charlie let out a satisfied moan as he climaxed.

Duffy traced patterns down his back which made him jump every so often.

“That tickles.” He told her as he moved himself and lay beside her. Duffy suddenly felt very emotional and a tear rolled down her cheek.

“Hey, are you ok?” He felt the tear and gently used his thumb to wipe it away, “I haven’t hurt you, have I?”

“Oh no, I’m sorry. I’m just a bit relieved…and happy and overwhelmed.” She tried to explain.

He stroked her cheek and kissed her tenderly, “I love you.”

This made her cry even more and Charlie pulled her close to him, “I love you so much and I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too.”

“And you’re amazing in bed, can we do that again soon?” She asked with a soft giggle.

Charlie chuckled softly, kissed the top of her head, and nodded. “Of course we can.”

“Tomorrow?”

“I was thinking now?”

“Already?” She was taken aback and surprised. It usually took Charlie a little longer to recover after sex, but he seemed to be ready to go again.

“Yeh.” He laughed again, “just the thought of making you come is getting me all excited.”

“We do have some making up to do!” She grinned.

“A lot of making up to do.” He told her, kissing her between words. Duffy moaned against his lips as Charlie’s hands glided over her body. He began to move his lips down her body.

“Oh fuck!”

“That feel good?”

“You, yes!” The sensations that Charlie was provoking inside of her were quickly making her forget her trail of thought. Charlie planted a couple of kisses against her stomach before he moved under the duvet. The tingles built inside her as his lips ventured lower and lower, she moaned out softly in appreciation. Charlie carefully spread her legs and kissed her inner thighs. She let him work his magic, her hips bucked in his direction, desperate for him to stop teasing her.

He ran his tongue over her, and she gasped, “Ooh!”

He did it again.

“Shit!” She exclaimed; his tongue felt incredible.

He reached up to play with her breasts as he ate her out. Duffy was in heaven, the things he could do with his tongue!

“Charlie!” She gasped out, her hand reaching for his shoulder, so she had something to grip onto. He pleasured her for ages, entwining his hand with hers, interlocking their fingers.

“You are so fucking good at that!” She moaned loudly as she found herself coming again. He grinned as he watched her tremble and then come, she was fucking hot!

Duffy pulled Charlie up towards her from out under the duvet.

“You look so fucking hot when you come everywhere!”

“Only with you, you’re incredible!”

He snogged her passionately before lying down next to her.

“Do you want me to return the favour?” She asked with a smirk as she trailed her hand down his chest and towards his groin.

“Whichever way you want too, baby.”

Duffy couldn’t get enough of him tonight; she was addicted to him! She’d had so many orgasms she’d lost track.

“You’re going to be exhausted tomorrow with all these orgasms!”

She nodded and blushed, “I’m making up for lost time.” She kissed him again as she straddled his lap and gently guided him into her. She let out a moan as she took him inside.

“I love you.” She whispered to him.

“Oh shit, Duffy!”

She smirked at the response she was enticing from Charlie and continued to wind her hips around his cock.

“I love it when you do that!”

She carried on gyrating above him, enjoying his reaction to her movements. If Charlie had one favourite position in the entire world, it was definitely Duffy on top.

She ran her fingertips over his chest, then cupped his face and bent down to kiss him gently. He returned the kiss, smiling against her lips as his hands grabbed her waist.

The passions rose between them as they continued to kiss, Charlie’s hands moving all over her body. Duffy let out a low moan as his hands cupped her arse, helping her to move up and down.

“You’re so sexy!”

She didn’t reply, becoming lost in the growing sensations between her legs. Charlie reached down to play with her clit, their moans echoing off the wall as they hurtled towards their peaks.

“Ohhhh, Charlie!” She moaned out, her body contracting around him, “Fuck, Charlie!”

He came with her, moaning softly, “Shit!”

Duffy lay on Charlie’s chest, refusing to move because of the closeness of Charlie being inside of her. Charlie wrapped his arms around her, his breathing heavy.

“Wow, bloody hell!”

She was quiet, thoughtful. She moved herself off him and lay next to him. Sensing her quietness, Charlie rolled onto his side and asked; “Are you ok?”

She nodded, “You’ve tired me out.” There was something unconvincing in her tone and there was clearly something on her mind and troubling her.

“Talk to me?”

“Ok,” she breathed out the breathe she’d been holding, “Charlie…”

“Yes sweetheart?” He reached out to stroke her cheek.

“This wasn’t just a one off, was it? One last shag before you leave me, was it?” She was clearly worried about the idea because her voice wavered as she spoke,

“What? No! I meant what I said Duffy, I want us to repair our marriage.”

“I’m sorry, I suddenly just felt very anxious about you leaving. I don’t think I could cope with that, and ive had the best evening. And I think you’ve done something to my hormones because I just feel so close to you and it scares me.” She rambled incoherently.

He lent over and kissed her tenderly, “I’ve had the best evening too and I hope we have more. I’m going to start putting you first Duffy, something I should’ve done a long time ago.”

She swallowed back some tears, nodding as she looked into his eyes. “That’s ok then.”

“I didn’t spend a lifetime waiting for you, only to let us throw it away after a mistake.”

“You are the sweetest man.” She whispered, placing her fingertips on his cheek tenderly.

“But not as sweet as you.”

Duffy blushed slightly before Charlie asked, “fancy a sleep?”

“I think so, I was joking when I said you’ve tired me out.”

“Have I worn you out, gorgeous?”

Charlie rolled onto his back and Duffy snuggled into him, resting her head against his chest.

“You’ve made me a very happy lady.”

“That’s good, I’m glad.”

He kissed her head as she closed her eyes. It wasn’t long before Duffy fell into a peaceful slumber, in the arms of her Charlie and where she belonged.


End file.
